towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman
"The Spirits grant me strength!" Shaman is a Super Rare hero. He uses Fist weapons and Chain armor. Description Damage Dealer: A master of the martial arts who channels ancestral spirits to help him combat enemies. Skills Active Skills: * Wicked Punch: Deals X Damage * Fire Aura: Any melee attacks on Shaman take X Fire Damage, Shaman attacks deal X bonus Fire Damage briefly * Earthen Strike: Deals X Damage in a line * Spirit Ward: Gains X Bonus Health * Spirit Rage: Attack increased by X and Damage by Y Passive Skills: * Spirit of Nature: Regenerates X Health regularly (every Y turns) during combat * Inherent Speed: Lowers all Skill Cooldowns by X%. * Inner Power: Increases Attack by X% Soul Skill: Power Punch: Deals X Damage Strategy Shaman is one of the best heroes in the game at single-target DPS. His high damage and fast cooldowns makes him destructive in tower defenses and Hero Battles. The best skill set for Shaman, and the only good one, is Earthen Strike, Spirit Rage, Wicked Punch, Inherent Speed, and Inner Power. Spirit Rage is essential for boosting the attack power of his other two attacks and Power Punch, and Inner Power boosts it even further. To top it all off, Inherent Speed's cooldown reduction allows Shaman to attack rapidly. In towers, Shaman combined with 5 Chill Turrets is nigh unbeatable at lower levels (early 40s) and still a force to be reckoned with at higher levels. In Hero Battles, Shaman becomes even faster and stronger than before when aided by Warmaster's Call to Arms and Battle Fury skills. As said before, there is only one good skill set for Shaman; every other combination is inherently and inarguably worse. Fire Aura is not as good of a damage booster as Spirit Rage, and the counterattack damage is too minimal to be of any effect. Using Spirit Rage and Fire Aura at the same time is not recommended either, as the extra fire damage does not compare to the damage output of two attacking skills. Shaman has enough defense to survive some AoE attacks when placed in the back line, but it is horrendous as a tank; therefore, the tank-based skills of Spirit Ward and Spirit of Nature are completely useless. Even if you could keep a Shaman tank alive (using Cleric and/or Druid as healing support or perhaps with Mystic or Paladin buffing him), there's no reason to use him as a tank because he is so much more viable as a damage dealer and because other heroes are much more suited to the tank role and don't need as much hand-holding (examples include Blackguard, Knight, Monk, Paladin, Valkyrie, Warmaster, and many others). Shaman's best gear early on is Fist of the Dark One for extra raw damage and Chainskin for being able to increase Shaman's speed even further. Claws of the Demon, the next weapon above Fist of the Dark One, is not that much of an upgrade and thus generally not crafted. Dragonscale, the next armor above Chainskin, is also not equipped onto Shaman because it lacks the speed boost that Chainskin has. However, Jade Fist is a desirable upgrade over Fist of the Dark One, as is the Tier 2 Gladiator's Talons upon reaching level 55. The absolute best gear for Shaman is the Tier 3 Wrath Of The Mountain, which provides a number of insane offensive bonuses, and Chain of the Wretched, which offers Armor piercing and speed.Category:Damage Dealers Category:Heroes Category:Super Rare Heroes